callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shock and Awe
Shock and Awe is the tenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is the penultimate level where the player controls Sgt. Paul Jackson and sees the player attempting to capture Al-Asad is his capital city. Plot Sgt. Paul Jackson and the rest of Lt. Vasquez's squad attack what they believe to be Khaled Al-Asad's position. Jackson provides firing support with the Mk 19 grenade launcher as 1st Force Recon attacks Al-Asad's capital city. Vasquez and his team relieve a squad that is being attacked. Once clearing the area, the Marines start extracting from the city due to a nuclear threat -discovered by seal team 6- to the area. As they are leaving, a Cobra helicopter is shot down and Vasquez's squad stops to rescue the pilot. As they are leaving the city, the nuclear bomb is detonated by Vladimir Makarov (revealed in Modern Warfare 3) and the blast wave causes the helicopters to crash, eventually killing the player and about 30,000 other troops. Weaponry Starting Loadout M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1 with Holographic sight and M203 1911A1iwi.png|M1911 Found in Level M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Used by other Marines MW Weapon M16A4.png|M16A4. Used by Lt. Vasquez and other Marines MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by Cpt. Pelayo when shot down M9iwi.png|M9. Used by Marines and the OpFor 1911A1iwi.png|M1911. Used by Lt. Vasquez and Volker AT4iwi.png|AT4. Fired at a helicopter by a Marine MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by the OpFor RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by the OpFor Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov. Used by the OpFor G3iwi.png|G3. Used by the OpFor RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by the OpFor M1014iwi.png|M1014Used by a Marine. Mk 19 Mounted MW.png|Mk 19. Used by the player from the Sea Knight and some of the OpFor troops Zpu1 4.png|ZPU-4. Used by some OpFor troops.They are shooting at the helicopter from the rooftops. Videos American Death Toll .]] The following is a list of known U.S. Marines killed by the nuclear device detonated in the singleplayer level Shock and Awe in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Gen. Shepherd later claimed that 30,000 personnel were lost in the event, but most of their identities remain unknown. Notable Deaths *Lt. Volker *Sgt. Paul Jackson *Lt. Vasquez *Cpt. Pelayo *Keating Others *Pvt. Dalton Green *SSgt. Ebgert Blake *Cpl. Massen *Pvt. Aaron *Pvt. Jerry Pettersan *Lt. Jose Biaz *Pvt. Chuck DiMarco *Pvt. Marti Da Siva *Pvt. Emily Rodriguez *Cpl. Felix Goldman *Pvt. Les Elamdo *Pvt. Caries Mendra *Pvt. Ruls Arbuckle *Pvt. Pete Robsen *Cpl. Chari Quigley *LCpl. Spencer Weekly *PFC. Mike Weir *Cpt. Johnny Stores *Cpl. Dusty Lich *Pvt. Junior Gloermeger *Pvt. Phil Karl *Cpt. Pas Cabrera *Pvt. Eric Lavin *Sgt. Raphael Higgins *Pvt. Bailey Bewers *Pvt. Dean Schwartszi *Pvt. Ronals Ruskin *Pvt. Victor Gonzales *Pvt. Denis Wilard *Pvt. John Fieher *Cpt. Jeff Colt *Pvt. Hal Michels *Pvt. Jon Mcrris *Pvt. Henry Buckle *Col. Al Leigh *Sgt. Miles Cattan *Sgt. Jay King *Cpt. Alex Cowen *M/Sgt. Paul Huksman *Cpt. Steve White *Pvt. Eil Stevens *Pvt. Zach Monroe *Cpl. Mike Ziger *Pvt. Fraqnklin Maddon *Lt. Kenny Bukowski *Sgt. Yugen Blake *Pvt. Aaron Oberlsar *Pvt. Jerry Petterson *Lt. Jose Sanchez *Pvt. Chuck DiMaron *Pvt. Marti Disantes *Pvt. Randy Rodriguez *Pvt. Danny Arimuckle *Pvt. Pete Ivey *Pvt. Chari Quigley *LCpl. Spencer Weekly *PFC. Mike Weir *Cpt. Johnny Storm *Cpl. Dusty Lelouch *Pvt. Junior Ghermeyer *Pvt. Phil Karini *Cpt. Pat Cabrera *Pvt. Eric Levin *Pvt. Perry Shole *Pvt. Bimera *Pvt. Don Davelon *Cpl. Jezoh Dutowski *Pvt. Peter Daymen *Pvt. Vanessa Wimbern *Lt. Anthony Weihward *Pvt. Henry Buckley *Pvt. Jose Lopez *Cpt. Dick Johnson *Pvt. Tom Perry *Col. Scott Jerry *Cpt. Steve White *Pvt. Vanessa Wimberno *Lt. Anthony Williams *Col. Al Leitzh *Sgt. Miles Christensen *Sgt. Jay King *M/Sgt. Paul Hwin *Cpl. Jared Hutowski *Cpt. Steve Deogen *Pvt. Eil Stevens *Pvt. Zach Monroe *Cpl. Parker Raimondo *Pvt. Zach Miles *Pvt. Yang *Pvt. Stan Cooper *Pvt. Lance Stenton *Pvt. Ramzy *Sgt. Sarah Hanon *Pvt. Derick McFisher *Pvt. Thomas Arthur *Cpl. Carl Henry *Pvt. Jimmy Cox *Pvt. Earl Hughes *Cpl. Simon Jacobs *Pvt. Gavin Koopman *Cpl. Gary Culan *Cpl. Nathan Simonet *Sgt. Nina Waynes *Cpl. Bert Melvins *Pvt. Elmo Grey SSgt. Griggs is the only known Marine not to be killed in the blast. Influence on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 It was the killing of these men and women that prompted Shepherd to start the Russo-American War. Contrary to popular belief, Shepherd was in command of the Marines, SEALs, and Air Force operators involved in the fight against Al-Asad. The Callsign "Overlord" can be heard before the nuclear explosion from which Shepherd uses frequently in Modern Warfare 2. Tips * The most dangerous enemies while manning the Mk. 19 are AA emplacements, infantry with RPG-7s, and BMPs. It is possible to die while manning the grenade launcher, but it is not possible for the chopper to get shot down. * After the player rescues the squad being pinned down, two enemy helicopters will come and unload troops. Before they unload troops, switch to the M203 Grenade Launcher and shoot the one on the right. Deadly will come and destroy the other one. Both helicopters only take one grenade to destroy. * After finding the pinned down squad, kill any enemies (but stay in the unfinished building). When all the enemies are dead, take a sprint towards the gap in the wall, below will be a red cargo container. Jump before the edge of the gap, and try to land on the sheet metal fence. If you do not hit the cargo container, only 1/4 of the intended enemies will spawn, making the run towards the Laptop 16 VERY easy, especially on veteran. (Confirmed on PC/MAC) * When rescuing the pilot, it is not necessary to attack any enemies. The quickest way to complete this section is to just sprint to her and carry her back. * Remember to take cover sometimes when carrying the pilot back, as the player can get shot carrying her back. Enemy Intelligence * Laptop 15 is on the second story of the building with green smoke lying on the ground to the right of the pinned squad. * Laptop 16 is in a closet on the second floor in the building to the southeast of where the friendly squad is pinned down, a machine gunner is firing at the player from this room. Xbox 360 Achievements * The First Horseman (40 points) is obtained by completing "Shock and Awe" on Veteran difficulty. * 'Look Sharp ' (20 points) can be obtained from collecting the 15th laptop, requiring the player to already have the earlier ones. Transcript :Main article, Shock and Awe/Transcript Trivia :Main article, Shock and Awe/Trivia References Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer